My Love will Last Forever
by Hana-raiderz
Summary: If for eternity you can love someone... Who would it really be Sakura?
1. Chapter 1

**WHEEEEEE!!! YAY!!!... lets just get on with it T-T**

My love will last forever

There was a beautiful princess the clean age of fourteen. Sweet fourteen as they say and it was hers((Lol sry bout de14)). She was pretty, strong, and smart. ((her forhead is NOT big)) Her face is angelic and her smile was sweet. Those who heard her laugh wanted to make her laugh again with her sweet voice. She was well shaped, Well curved and well Made. She wore this pink silk dress that was decorated with flowers and adorned with petals around. Her silk dress fell to the ground as she wore a white vail. Her hair was in her waist glistening, shining, and splendid. Her eyes shone with great happiness and affections. 14 and mortal.

As she walked with her mortal father down the isle seeing her right side of the room was people looking at her happily were the villagers, townspeople and from the royal house.

As she walked down the isle she found the man she was going to marry. He had raven black hair that shined even in the dark. He was white and pale like her.His dark, onyx eyes glistened as he saw His wife walking down the isle. He wore his tuxedo a black one made of pure silk. He looked at his right his family. Dark emotionless except his parents they were happy they were going to finally get a girl in their royal family. He was 17and immortal.

People were all happy.. except some…..

Everyone heard of the wedding.. the loved ones..the ones that were Meant to separate…. The other royal families wanted the princess to marry their own sons…

They Hyuuga clan.. were disgraced by which the princess chose… their son..Hyuuga Neji loved the princess, Haruno Sakura. He had gorgeous tan, brown hair and his eyes were pale in the darkness. This immortal wanted HIS bride. And will do anything to get her Back.

Sakura walked down the aisle as her father didn't want her to go yet… the townspeople laughed as he finally let go of her.

….

I vow I will love him and be with him….

I Promise I will always love her, My Sakura-chan

It was made…. They both married that second they kissed…

Their kissed was passionate and long… He tasted of sweet cinnamon she wanted to stay like this forever but she was mortal and needed to breath.

He didn't want the kiss to end.. but he knew her sweet strawberry scent has to end she need to take her breath.

They were joined in marriage… a dream come true for the royal family and the villagers… Their kind was growing slim and now this would end their terror of the night.. Thanks to their princess and the love the vampire gave FOR her.

That day it was an eerie silence… the village.. the royals stayed quiet to hear their princess… and then there was a sudden scream…The village sighed.. the truce has been accomplished but their lovely princess was gone forever belonging to the Uchiha clan, she belonged to Uchiha, Sasuke…

He will always love her… She will be his forever.. he promised himself that.

Promises sometimes break... they only not break if you set your heart in them...

YEA!!! s00000oooooooooooooooooo??? hehe


	2. My love will Last forever

**My love will last forever2**

**Or so he thinks hehe... Ssoooo how is it sooo far???**

well im justin the first... but do you mind that its bad??? well... i try,,,

**

* * *

**

**5 years l8ter**

" Class," said a bored man.. whom is reading an orange.. perverted book. " We have exchange students from the…. Rock high school"

"SO WHO ARE THEY KAKA-SENSEI!" shouted a blond.

"Just wait Naruto or you will have detention with ME again.." Kakashi sighed.

"Hmph," Naruto Hmphed.

"Please welcome you new students Uchiha, Sasuke, " a dark haired boy entered the class.. His hair was spiked…and his eyes were emotionless..nonetheless the girls in the class adored him.. He wore the uniform white shirt but the two ribbons were unbuttoned and the tie was messed up. His pants were long soothe bottom was ragged and his shoes were Jordans.

"Great another Bastard.." naruto was interrupted. Before the fangirls could ay anything a sweet and innocent voice called out.

"He isn't a bastard," The girl pouted.. cutely. She wore a white shirt.. fully buttoned and her tie was straight . She wore a really, really short skirt that if she bent you could see her undies. Her hair was gorgeous pink and reached her waist.Her bangs framed her heart face. She has perfect curves seeing that it showed from the uniform attire.

The gorgeous girl ran to Naruto each time she took a step the boys drooled because of what was shown.

She began to poke Naruto…

"Don't call him that," her voice was angelic it sounded like a thousand no a million angels were singing.

"O-ok-Okay.." naruto gulped she was too, too close to him for Sasuke's taste.. he grabbed her wrist and pulled her away from him.

"Okay…?" Kakashi sounded confused but wasn't paying attention, " That class was Haruno, Sakura,"

Her name matched her… so innocent, sweet, and beautiful. The boys already developed a crush on her.. like the girls did to Sasuke… his name was ragged and handsome.

They looked like the perfect couple.. Ying and yang.. black and white… complete opposites of one another..

As they bowed the boys looked at the side of Sakura earning a death glare from Sasuke.

"Sasuke.. you will sit next to Yamanaka Ino," Ino screamed with glee as girls glared at her.. and Sasuke was disappointed."and Sakura---"

"Kakashi-sensei I want to sit next to Sasuke-kun.." Sakura pleaded. The class looked at the angel but Kakashi ignored her.

"Sakura you will sit next you Uzumaki Naruto..that guy" kakashi pointed to the blond as he waved to Sakura.. Sakura sighed..

THIS is going to be a long year…------ Just then

* * *

hehe... i dn't kno how to do the 2nd chapter... but i promise i willg et into it even more ... hehe.. fergive me... fer realll i am trying,,,, but well... trying

* * *

HEHE... the blue button called review is well...im waiting for critisism... HIT ME!! hehe 


End file.
